gingofandomcom-20200215-history
DCL: Desktop Component League
DCL: Desktop Component League (or simply DCL) is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It is a spin-off/prequel of the Computeropolis film series, marking the first time Gingo has made a spin-off film. The film follows the Desktop Component League (DCL)—Manager Marc, Commander Cindy, Notepad Ned, Painting Paula and Media Player Mike—in their own adventure. The film was directed by Brandon Minez in his directorial debut, and written by Ian Southwood. It stars the voices of David Hyde Pierce, Jon Lovitz, Jodi Benson, Jennifer Tilly, Bill Hader, James Corden, Rob Corddry, Whoopi Goldberg and Steve Coogan. DCL: Desktop Component League premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on March 26, 2016, and was released in the United States on April 5, 2016. The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics and fans alike, with many of whom considered it an improvement over its predecessor Computeropolis 3 (2010), as well as praising its emotional story and animation. It has grossed over $1 billion worldwide (outgrossing each of the Computeropolis films), becoming the thirtieth highest-grossing film of all time, the sixth highest-grossing animated film and the highest-grossing film produced by Gingo Animation, surpassing 2007's Computeropolis 2. Plot Coming soon! Cast *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc, the leader of the DCL *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned, the rookie of the DCL *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy, the brains of the DCL *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula, the drawer of the DCL *Brandon Minez as Media Player Mike, the music player of the DCL *Bill Hader as Zuckerom, a villainous and crazy glitch and a follower of King Trojan who tries to overthrow the DCL and everyone at Computeropolis *James Corden and Rob Corddry as Zik and Zak, Talion's two dim-witted henchmen *Whoopi Goldberg as Rana Gogos *Steve Coogan as Tygon Bellhouse *Kari Wahlgren as Carol, the computer voice at Computeropolis *Michael Wildshill as Clippit, an intelligent user interface for Microsoft Office *Kelsey Grammer as King Trojan, a virus mastermind *Harland Williams as Milo, Trojan's oafish minion *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss, the mayor of Computeropolis *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz, a teenage boy who owns the computer where the DCL members live *Chris Edgerly as Bill *Corey Burton as Sam *Mike Warden as Fablio *Cody Moore as Ken *Dee Bradley Baker as Bebbi, Zuckerom's pet lizard Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Jack Angel *Fred Tatasciore *Tara Strong *Danny Mann *Bryce Papenbrook *Lauren Tom *Yuri Lowenthal *James Kevin Ward *Bob Bergen *Jess Harnell *Eddie Deezen *April Winchell *Grey DeLisle *Rob Paulsen *Kevin Michael Richardson *Clancy Brown Production A direct-to-video film featuring the Desktop Component League (DCL) had been in the works since 2006, when Computeropolis 2 was still in production, with a release date initially planned for 2008. Gingo Animation announced in January 2012 that the DCL characters would be given their own feature film to be directed by Brandon Minez, the producer of the first two Computeropolis films, produced by Mike Warden and Hercule Serino, and written by Ian Southwood. By early January 2013, Universal Pictures set the film for a December 4, 2015 release. In September 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back to a July 8, 2016 release; Gingo's The Planetokio Movie was moved to the December 4, 2015 release window. By April 2015, the film was later pushed back to April 5, 2016, with ''The Secret Life of Pets'' taking its place. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by John Debney and Heitor Pereira. Back Lot Music released the soundtrack on March 11, 2016. Track listing Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Release DCL: Desktop Component League premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on March 26, 2016, and was theatrically released on April 5, 2016, in the United States by Universal Pictures. The film is accompanied by a Gabriel Garza short film entitled Hi-jinks. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Home media DCL: Desktop Component League was released on Digital HD on June 28, 2016, and on DVD and Blu-ray on July 5, 2016. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2016 Category:DCL: Desktop Component League Category:Computeropolis Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Prequel films